Teach me more
by lil hunnie gurl
Summary: Mimi had to transfer school many times bcuz of some trouble happening in her previous schools. Miyako dresses Mimi as a boy to prevent trouble to happen again. What if her new school happened to have a very young and handsome English teacher? chapt 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

A new story! Yes, another one from me! I hope you guys will like this one though! I'll try to update more than before. I'll try my best, even though school is starting soon. Well I'm very broke right now so… I basically have to stay home and there's nothing much to do. Sigh!

* * *

"We are very sorry, but we have no other choice but to expel your daughter from this school. Because of her presence, she gets in trouble with all the female students. Mr. Tachikawa, I hope you understand." A middle aged nun spoke in a small office surrounded by two other old nuns.

"Please, don't repel my daughter. She already changed school many times." Mr. Tachikawa begged.

"We wanted to help your daughter, but we must expel her exactly like the reason the other school did." The nun explained once again.

"I understand. Sorry for disturbing." Mr. Tachikawa bowed and left the office.

"So how was it, honey?" A beautiful woman asked her husband.

"I couldn't do anything. I guess even sending Mimi at an all girl school doesn't help. I'm sorry. I guess we'll have to find another school for her."

"Let's go back home and tell Mimi." The disappointed couple left the school back home.

Once they got back home, a purple haired girl went to greet them.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa, I heard that things aren't going too well for Mimi. So I came to talk with her about it."

"Miyako, how nice of you. Come in." Mrs. Tachikawa let Miyako in. Miyako quickly ran up to Mimi's room that was on the second floor.

"Hey Mimi! It's me! I'm coming in." Miyako barged in Mimi's room without knocking.

"Hey!" A brown haired girl greeted her friend while hugging onto one of her pillows.

"So, what happened this time?" Miyako asked.

"Same as the other times. It was fine at first… until I went party with the girls and met some of their crushes." Mimi sighed desperately.

"I see." Miyako jumped in Mimi's bed and grabbed one of her pink pillows. "It's okay, you still have me."

"Aw, you're sweet." Mimi gave a sign of relief and hugged her best friend tightly. Once she let go, Mimi's dad walked in after knocking once.

"Sorry Mimi. Daddy couldn't do anything about it this time again. I don't even know where to send you to anymore."

"No… I'm sorry." Both the father and daughter gave in a desperate look.

Miyako jumped off the bed and giggled to herself. "I've got an idea. I know the perfect school where Mimi should go." She said brightly and full of herself.

"You do? You seem pretty confident." Mr. Tachikawa said happily.

"Mimi must attend my school."

"That's your best idea?" Mimi, who went happy for a moment, turned back the way she was before.

"Listen first. The best way for Mimi to not get herself in trouble is to be a guy. All she has to do is to sign up as a guy and wear a wig at school." Miyako explained simply.

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea." Mr. Tachikawa commented Miyako.

"Daddy! Stop being nonsense! I can't dress up as a guy. My… my chest can't be covered so easily." Mimi blushed a little with a pissed off face.

"Daddy will just buy you a bigger sized shirt for your uniform and we'll use the old times way to flatten your chest with ribbons." Mr. Tachikawa and Miyako were smirking and giggling together. As for the poor Mimi, she was having trouble to accept this fact.

"You guys must be kidding." Mimi sighed.

"Mimi, you don't want to keep on bringing troubles right? It will make your mother really happy if you can study normally." Mr. Tachikawa tried said in a sad tone.

"… Fine." Mimi lied down on her back desperately.

* * *

"Honey, get up. It's time to get up for school." Mrs. Tachikawa woke Mimi up early in the morning. "It's a good thing that Miyako helped your father to do the entire inscription. She's such a good child."

"GOOD MORNING!" A loud voice came from the door. Miyako was standing at Mimi's room door all excited in her green uniform (think of the green uniform in the second season of digimon). As for Mimi, she yawned helplessly in her covers.

"Morning…"

"My, good morning Miyako. You came to get Mimi for school?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tachikawa. You can leave the rest to me." Miyako replied.

"Well then, I'll be waiting for you girls to have breakfast downstairs." Mimi's mother told the girls before leaving.

"Mimi, get up. You have to change and put the wig on. Hurry up." Miyako pulled Mimi out of bed.

"I get it. Stop pulling me." Mimi took her pajama off and Miyako took out the white ribbon roll. She circled the ribbons around Mimi's chest and tied it tightly.

"Owww! You're suffocating me!" Mimi let out helplessly.

"Well, if I don't, your boobs are going to stick out." As soon as Miyako finished banding Mimi up, Mimi got dressed into the white shirt and green pants. She puts on the green vest while Miyako was setting the wig for Mimi.

"Mimi, you look so cute. You look like those cute guys with a girly face." Miyako commented her neighbor happily.

"I AM a girl. Just to remind you." Mimi glared at Miyako one last time before heading down for breakfast. Miyako quickly followed Mimi downstairs. The girls finished their toast and bacons and quickly left the house.

"Mimi, remember not too act too girly or the others will get suspicious." Miyako warned Mimi on their way to school.

"I realized. I wonder what kinds of classmates I'll have."

"I wonder. I don't know much higher grades people. I wish you were in the same class as me, but I am a year younger than you after all. Oh! Remember one thing though."

"What?"

"If guys talk to you, talk back to them rudely."

"Why?"

"They'll probably tease you a lot for looking quite girly. Just be rude and everything will go fine."

"Gotcha!" The girls walked happily together toward school. On their way, they came across a short brown haired girl.

"Hikari!" Miyako called loudly.

"Ah! Miyako. Morning." Hikari greeted Miyako happily.

"Let me introduce you. This is my neighbor Mimi Tachikawa. He's a new transfer student. Mimi, this is my good friend Hikari."

"Nice to meet you Mimi." Hikari gave Mimi a gentle smile.

_This girl is so cute. She looks so cute. I want to hug her, but I'll probably startle her dressed up as a guy like this. Sigh! _"It's nice to meet you too. Are you in the same class as Miyako?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. Mimi, you have such a cute face. I think you'll be very popular at school." Hikari praised Mimi.

"Me? No way." The three girls talked all the way to school. Mimi felt a little nervous when she got there. She was afraid of being discovered. Things would have been troublesome if everybody found out.

"Miyako, did you see the new English teacher?" Hikari asked.

"No, he doesn't teach our class. He teaches the higher grades. Mimi, I think you'll have him."

"It's just an English teacher. All the teachers are new to me either they're new or now." Mimi answered plainly.

"I heard that he's really young and good looking." Miyako said.

"Really?" Mimi got interested after hearing young and good looking.

"Well, there's nothing for Mimi to be happy about. You're a guy after all." Hikari reminded Mimi and Miyako that Mimi was a guy right now.

"Yea… Well, I was just wondering how he is, you know. If a good looking teacher gets in your way, it's hard to get girls." Mimi tried to explain while stumbling on her words.

"Yea… That's how my neighbor is. Why don't you tell us about him, Hikari?" Miyako asked Hikari.

"I heard he's only 19. I saw him and that's how he really looks like too. I heard his English is super good so he got the job of an English teacher very easily. I also heard that his dad has connection with the school principle so it makes it even easier to get this job." Hikari explained.

"Amazing… Hikari, you know a lot of things." Mimi praised Hikari.

"No… It doesn't look like the work of Hikari to get all those information." Miyako said. She knew there was something behind all this.

"Izumi told me everything. You can't underestimate someone from the journal club."

"I knew it." Miyako giggled with Hikari. Mimi just stood there clueless about this Izumi. All she knew was that Izumi was a very amazing girl.

"So what kinds of club do you guys have?" Mimi asked.

"Hmm… We have too many already. If you have any interest in something, you can just tell us and we'll defiantly be able to help you." Hikari suggested.

"Exactly!" A voice from far away said. "I suppose you're a new student. I never saw you around. I'm Izumi, and you are?"

"Oh! Hi. I'm Mimi. It's nice to meet you." Mimi greeted. _It's her! She's pretty. I would never think that she's part of the journal club. She's doesn't look like the kind of girl to talk about the others._

"Wow. You already look very girly to me. Even you're name if so feminine." Izumi said while getting closer and closer to Mimi. She stared at Mimi in a very short distance.

"Yea… Um… Well… My parents were expecting a girl… so…" Mimi sweat dropped.

"Oh! So which school did you transfer from?" Izumi asked.

"I…" Mimi couldn't think of a school. "I came from the Seka high school." Mimi took the previous school she attended before transferring the all girl school.

"Why did you transfer than?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Well! Why don't we get moving or we'll be late for school. I still need to help Mimi get her schedules and find her classroom and locker." Miyako pulled Mimi away from Hikari and Izumi. Both of them walked faster a head, leaving Hikari and Izumi farther behind.

Miyako and Mimi rushed to school and stood near the gates to regain their strength.

"That was close. Izumi is really something huh…" Mimi said breathing heavily.

"She's a good friend. But, since you are a boy right now and you must not reveal your true self, you better watch out for her." Miyako warned Mimi. "Let's go in."

As the girls were heading in the school building, Mimi looked back and caught a sign of a blond haired guy in a red Ferrari passing by. This little second marked her deeply as she just froze there.

"Mimi! What are you stopping for? Let's go." Miyako grabbed Mimi by her arm.

"Oh… ok." Mimi answered. She shook her head to forget that second and head inside the school.

* * *

So, how was it? Ready to wait for the next chapter when Mimi will finally meet her English teacher? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

I'm already starting to have a tough year at school… Thank god, it's my last year and I'm having Prom this year! Sadly, I'm also sick of guys now. They are really giving me a pain in the ass and no matter how nice they treat you; they still have this jerky side. Sorry, but I'm staying single for a pretty long while now. In my stories, no matter what, Mimi and Yamato are still so… good together… Can't believe my love life is so fucked up. Oh well!

Please read and… enjoy?

* * *

"Alright! This is my schedule… and now… I have exactly 70 minutes before the next class starts… I'm supposed to find my locker, get my books… and familiarize with the area…" The browned haired girl dressed up as a young guy, walked blindly around the school searching desperately for her locker. To her surprise, she ended up in the cafeteria. "Well… not bad for a start… at least, I found the cafeteria even though it was unwillingly." Mimi continued her quest for the lockers. Eventually, she ended up finding a couple of washrooms, the library, the gym, the art room and finally, she ended up in a deserted staircase. A couple of guys sat there staring at Mimi walking up and down aimlessly.

"Dude… You walk like a girl! Shaking your butt from left to right… Stop grossing us out!" A goggle headed guy shouted out whiles the others starting to laugh out loud.

"Hey, Daisuke, I bet he's probably gay." One of Daisuke's friends let out while checking Mimi's butt.

Mimi turned bright red. She felt embarrassed and mad from the teasing. She tried her best to walk more guy-ish and left the group of guys trying to ignore them. Never in her life, was she being made fun of by guys. Her head lowered, Mimi walked blindly around the school with hers heavy schoolbag filled with books in the remaining time of the first class. She was dazing off and couldn't hear nor see anything anymore.

"Hey! Watch out! Hey!" A voice called out to Mimi from behind. Mimi kept on walking straight unable to neither hear nor see anything. As she was going straight to a door, a hand forcefully pulled Mimi's green shirt from behind, causing her to loose balance and fell against a nicely built chest. Mimi snapped out in confusion. She stared above her to find a golden haired charming prince. Once again, Mimi was lost in the deep blue eyes that stared at her, making her completely forget the fact that she is a boy right now. As for the blond haired guy, he was amazed by such a beautiful girl in this school.

"Mimi! What are you doing!" A voice from a short distance shouted. Mimi got back to her senses and freed herself from the grip of her prince.

"He… just stopped me from walking into a wall… Aren't you in class, Miyako?" Mimi asked her neighbor. She quickly touched her wig to make sure it didn't move.

"I was asked to go to the washroom." Miyako answered and eyed the blond haired guy who was having his eyes fixed on Mimi. "Oh! You must be the new English teacher that transferred here last week."

"Huh? Oh! Yes. Yamato Ishida." The teacher answered simply. Miyako pulled Mimi toward her and quickly did some presentation.

"Well, Mr. Ishida, I'm Miyako, but I'm not in any of your classes. This is my neighbor, a year older than me; HE is a new transfer student here. He will be attending your class…" Miyako said while insisting to put a tone on the 'he' and snatched her neighbor's schedule quickly and took a look. "…in the next class. Mimi is a very well educated young GUY." Miyako said as she put up a nice and sweet little smile. As for Mimi, she gave a little shy smile.

"Well… Miyako, you should quickly use the washroom and return to your classroom. As for Mimi, you should continue and to familiarize with the school and what where you're gong this time." Yamato added. He was having trouble to believe that Mimi was a guy, for a split second, he was sure the one he was holding was a girl.

"Sir!" Mimi let out a little loudly. "I was wondering where the lockers are." Mimi asked for directions. She never felt such a wonderful feeling wrapped around her. It was love at first sigh and she knew it.

"I would gladly show you, but I still have a pile of work to prepare before the next class begins. Miyako, I'm giving you the permission to show Mimi around. I will pass by your classroom and leave a not to your teacher." Yamato said coldly. He couldn't stand staying with Mimi. The thought of him finding a boy so beautiful shocked him. He was trying to avoid the fact that he might have one percent of himself being gay.

"Yes! My classroom is in the first room on the right side, behind these doors." Miyako said joyfully. Skipping classes was the best thing she wished for a while ago. Mimi felt sadden that Yamato left her so fast but relieved she had a class with him right after. Yamato quickly left without looking back.

"Oh my god! Did you know that he almost mistook you for a girl! How can you be so imprudent?" Miyako freaked out and started to lecture Mimi silently.

"Please, don't! It's not the time for that. He is so hot! I can't believe it. I can't go after him because I'm supposed to be a guy now. Miyako, you've gotta help me! I never felt such way for a guy!" Mimi whispered dreamingly.

"No, that can not happen. It's totally mission impossible. Forget it. He is so out of your league." Miyako eyed Mimi and led the way to the lockers.

"How can you say that? Are you underestimating me? Bitch! I can't believe you're saying this…" Mimi whined little hoping she could provoke Miyako a little more.

"You know I love you. This also a reason why I will not help you. Now, to the lockers!"

The second bell finally rang and Mimi stood outside of the classroom, waiting for her sexy English teacher to call her in.

"Class, today, we'll have a new transfer student today. Mimi, please come in." Yamato announced to the class. All the guys felt excited from the fact a new girl student will be joining their classroom once they heard the feminine name, Mimi. The door slid open and a not very tall guy stood in front of the classroom. You could see the disappointed faces on every guy and the joyful faces on every girl.

"Ahem…" Mimi tried to fix her voice a little so it might sound lower. She felt nervous from all the stares and the whispers going around the classroom. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa. It's nice to meet you all, please take good care of me." After her little self introduction, even more whispers were heard…

"Doesn't he look like a girl?"

"He's so cute. Girlish looking guys are totally my type."

"I bet he's gay.'

"The chicks are all falling for him."

"He has such fair skin. It's even better than mine."

"Do you think he's single?"

"Check his lips out. They're so kissable."

"I bet he got kicked out of his previous school before transferring here."

The whispers kept on going around until a random guy stood up and asked out loud. "Hey! Why is your name so girlish! Isn't Mimi a girl's name?" The whole class quiet down; waiting for an appropriated answer from their mysterious new classmate. During this whole time, Yamato passed no comment. He was too trouble from the fact that he was still attracted to this new transfer student.

"I… Well… my parents were expecting a baby girl… so… yea… I'm not sure why they didn't change my name when I was born..." Mimi tried to explain the most convincing as possible. The whole class still stared at her, still doubting her reason. "Well… Maybe I do know… They were too use of calling me Mimi when I was still in my mother's stomach." Mimi tried to look serious. She was sure she could have died just now if Yamato wasn't there. He was her only source of energy that she had to continue this discussion that made her so uneasy.

As the students continued, their ravaging questions, Mimi was finally saved by Yamato who finally spoke. "That's enough. Mimi, as for you, go sit in the empty seat in the middle of the second row, over there. Take your books out. We will continue what we started last class." Yamato spoke out loudly. He saw the uneasiness Mimi had facing the whole class. Mimi quickly sat in her seat and took her books out.

"Hey!" A red haired girl sitting next to Mimi greeted silently.

"Hi!" Mimi greeted back. She was amazed about how pretty this girl was. What amazed her was that she didn't even notice her when Mimi was standing in front of the classroom. "I'm Mimi."

"I'm Sora Takenouchi. Let's have lunch together today. I'll walk down with you to the cafeteria after." Sora whispered.

"Sure!" Mimi answered back cheerfully.

"Quiet in the back!" Yamato called out. Mimi and Sora quickly stopped their little conversation and Mimi gave her full attention to Yamato once again. She was actually glad she transferred. In this school, she found a guy as hot as a sex god and a girl as soft and gentle as an angel.

* * *

"Mom, I want to tell you that my first week of school was simply, wonderful." Mimi told her mother on a Friday morning.

"Well, that's good to hear! Here, take your lunch and Miyako's lunch. I told her mother that I'll be packing her lunch today. Miyako is such a brilliant girl." Mrs. Tachikawa told Mimi in a radiant smile. She handed Mimi the two lunches before kissing her goodbye.

As Mimi stepped out of her house, she already found Miyako speeding off to school.

"Hey! Where are you running to? Wait for me? What's the hurry anyways?" Mimi shouted out loud in the morning to stop her dear neighbor, Miyako.

"I can't! I totally forgot that I had to retake an exam from the week before. Remember when I got so sick? Sorry! I really have to go now!" Miyako shouted back at Mimi as she stopped her running for a little moment.

"Wait! Take your lunch! My mom packed it for you!" Mimi threw a lunch box to Miyako who caught it skillfully.

"Thanks!" Miyako started her run again.

As for Mimi, she slowly walked to school. On her way, she was interrupt by Izumi.

"Hey!" Mimi greeted happily.

"I know your secret. You should never underestimate the journal club's most talented journalist, Izumi." Izumi stood there in front of Mimi.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mimi answered back as calmly as possible. Deep inside her, she felt very nervous. Even though she only knew Izumi for a week, Mimi knew that Izumi was someone very clever.

"You are a girl." Izumi let out directly. Mimi flinched a little. It was the last thing she hoped Izumi would have discovered. "I told Hikari."

"It's because…" Before Mimi could continue, Izumi stopped her.

"I know why. Don't worry! We'll keep it a secret for you! We can always help you out if something happens, right?" Izumi reassured Mimi with her cheerfulness.

"Thanks…" Mimi hugged Izumi tightly in the middle of the street. People in the street couldn't help but stare at them and blabbering. "I do need your help in a way though." Mimi smiled sweetly to Izumi. For this favor, she knew she could rely on Izumi and Hikari.

"Sure. Let's go find Hikari first. She's waiting for me a little farther." The two girls headed to find Hikari.

"Hey!" Hikari greeted Mimi and Izumi from far away.

"Hikari, Mimi said she…"Izumi shouted out, but was cut off by Mimi.

"No! He!" Mimi corrected Izumi.

"Oups! Sorry! He has a favor to ask us already." Izumi reformulated what she wanted to say. Hikari ran up to Mimi and Izumi who continued their way toward school. The three of them talked quietly enough so that no one around them could hear them.

"What can we help you in?" Hikari asked Mimi.

"I need you girls to help me make an arrangement to meet Yamato Ishida outside the school. I need to meet him as the real Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi explained her situation to the girls. Hoe she first fell in love with her English teacher.

"Alright! I understand. I know the perfect place for you to catch his attention as the real Mimi." Izumi smiled evilly, very proud of herself.

* * *

Ohhh! What does Izumi has in her mind? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very late update. School was giving me a pain in the ass for already the beginning of the year. It is finally the end of the first term.

* * *

"You again!" A tall young man sighed deeply in the teacher's office. "What don't you understand this time?" He asked a brown haired boy in disguised.

"Well, you see… I don't understand how some verbs stay the same at every tenses and some just changes so much. How am I supposed know which one changes or not?" Mimi asked innocently.

"Would you please explain to me how you got your 90 on this assignment if you don't even know how to use the verbs?" Yamato asked while taking Mimi's English assignment out. He couldn't understand why such a good student like Mimi would go see him everyday after school for stupid questions. It has been already a month that Mimi had transferred school. "I still have a lot of correction to do. Go home now." He shooed Mimi away in a cool low tone.

"Hai." Mimi simply answered in a cheerful tone. She was already used of Yamato telling her off. On her way out of the office, Mimi spotted Sora standing against the wall, smiling at Mimi and waved with a small movement.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Mimi asked as she walked toward Sora.

"Well, I was waiting for you." Sora answered with a sweet voice. She avoided Mimi's look as she spoke.

It was useless to continue this conversation. Sora obviously fell for Mimi's charm after all the time they spent together this whole month. Mimi was being caring and gentle with her and knew what Sora felt about almost everything. They were both girl. This was the simple reason Mimi understood unlike Sora who wasn't aware of that fact. Before Mimi knew it, Sora already had feelings for her. For the whole week, Mimi already tried very hard to avoid showing Sora too much care as a friend. Mimi's worst fear was now Sora's confession. She did her best to not stay alone with Sora.

"Do you need me for something important?" Mimi asked gently. _Oh no! We're alone… God, please don't let her confess her love to me. Somebody save me!_

"You see, I find you very nice and caring. I want to thank you and…" Sora blushed slightly as she lowered her voice as she was talking.

_Nooo! Don't say anymore! _The inner Mimi was about to explode.

"Mimi!" A voice, from the other way of the hall was heard.

_YES! _Mimi couldn't help but smile a little as she was trying to spot the person who was calling her. Soon enough, we were able to distinguish a figure. It was Hikari who came to Mimi's rescue.

"Mimi! Where were you? I was searching for you everywhere." Hikari panted as she was trying to regain her breath. Sora stared at the Hikari from head to toe trying to figure out who this girl was.

"I'm sorry; there was something I didn't understand. So I came to ask Mr. Ishida." Mimi patted Hikari and both of them giggled. They almost forgot about Sora's presence.

"Mimi, this is…?" Sora asked as she was still trying to analyze the relationship between Hikari and Mimi. It was then, Mimi had a genius idea. Mimi grabbed Hikari toward her and hugged her tightly. "This is my girlfriend, Hikari. We just started dating this morning. Yes… I asked her out." Mimi put this whole story up that confused both Hikari and Sora.

"Girlfriend?" Sora asked a little shocked. She mumbled the word quietly again. This young heart-broken Sora tried to hold her tears back and acted normally. The fake couple could read everything by Sora's face. "Well, congrats! I have this, um… appointment I have to attend. I'll see you around tomorrow. Bye." Sora quickly left before she couldn't handle her tears anymore. Drops of water slid down her cheeks. Mimi watched Sora go as her heart ached a little. It wasn't her goal to make Sora cry. All she hoped for was a very good friendship with this beautiful and yet fragile girl.

"Hikari, I'm sorry. I put you into all this." Mimi apologized.

"It's all good. I'm glad I can help out. It's painful isn't it? Hurting a friend like that." Hikari hugged Mimi back.

"Well, I have to do it. I think I won't be able to reject her if she ever asked me out. So I rather tell her I have a girlfriend. Oh! What do you need me for?" Mimi asked as she released Hikari.

"Izumi wants you to go see her now. We made a good plan for you know what." Hikari smiled a little evilly, giving Mimi shivers.

The two of them head out of the school. They met up with Izumi at the school gate and left for Mimi's place. Once they got there, Mimi invited her girlfriends in her room.

"So? What is all this about?" Mimi asked impatiently. She had been waiting for Izumi to figure something out for a very long time.

"We're going to carry out Operation: Yamato Ishida." Izumi said with total confidence as Mimi and Hikari just sat on the pink covered bed and stared at Izumi.

"Okay! That was lame!" Mimi giggled with Hikari.

"See? I told you to come up with something better." Hikari lied down on the bed trying to cover her laugh.

"Well! That's the best I came up with, since you ladies are not the ones with tons of papers to do for school journal!" Izumi grunted a little. She tried her best to ignore her two friends as Miyako slammed the door open and made everybody shut up.

"Sorry, I guess I'm late. I just hate Wednesdays. My mom would always make me clean my room before I do anything else." Miyako smiled and took a seat on the bed letting the spot light to Izumi once again.

"As I was saying this is Operation: Yamato Ishida. Miyako and Hikari, please get Mimi ready now! We have exactly 4 hours to get ready and head to the destination!"

* * *

**Little Preview by Hikari** : Next chapter, we're going to carry out Operation: Yamato Ishida. Indeed, a lame name by Izumi and mainly this fanfiction's writer that is so lazy tonight. We will turn Mimi into a hot princess after all the hard work we did tracking down Yamato's everyday schedule. Every Wednesday, Yamato would go to this bar. There, we will make Yamato unable to resist our dear Mimi. How? You'll find out in the next chapter!" 


End file.
